


Who's the boss?

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, mentioned anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “The email,” he repeated slowly, looking at her over the top of his glasses. Sansa froze, the horror flowing through her as understanding dawned. And why was the look turning her on so much right now?“About my ass,” he continued, oblivious to Sansa’s internal conflict. “And how it would look good after a spanking.”“Oh god,” Sansa mumbled, her hands instinctively coming up to cover her face, fingers burning at the heat that radiated from her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, it was just…I shouldn’t have said it…I…”“Not that I’d be objecting to what you’re saying here,” Jon interrupted, his words making Sansa’s fingers part so she could regard him curiously. “But maybe we could exchange numbers if you want to send me your dirty thoughts, so that nobody else gets these by mistake?”





	Who's the boss?

_Damn those skinny jeans make Mr Snow’s ass look FIIIIIIINE!_

Sansa rolled her eyes at Margaery’s email and, regretfully, fell for her words as she chanced a glance towards Jon Snow’s office and found that yes, those skinny jeans were highlighting that sweet ass perfectly.

She glared across the office floor where Margaery was grinning over the top of her own computer, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

They often exchanged emails about their hot boss, Jon Snow. And while Margaery was in a happy relationship, her friend had constantly been telling Sansa to make a move because, by all reliable sources of gossip at her disposal, Margaery knew Mister Snow was single.

Still, Sansa had work to do. Jon had specifically trusted her with getting their latest charity event organised and there was no way she was going to let him down. So, she quickly typed out a response, hoping she would drop it once she got the reply she was looking for.

_It is impossible for that ass not to be fine! Even after a thorough spanking! Which I would totally be up for of course._

Shaking her head again, she clicked out of her emails and hoped that would be the end of the conversation. But, the ding of her notification made her sigh and she supposed she should have known Margaery wouldn’t give up that easily. So, she was pleasantly surprised at seeing Jon’s name in her inbox until her brows furrowed reading the capital letters of the subject box.

URGENT

_Sansa, can you come to my office immediately please_

Frowning, she wondered what was wrong that Jon needed her through straight away. Perhaps the party venue had cancelled for some reason and he needed to discuss a new plan. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought that he would include her in the decisions. Even though her title was events co-ordinator, their previous bosses hadn’t actually let her do much on her own. Jon trusted her though, and other than mention the type of events he wanted, left her to her own devices.

She was still smiling to herself when she reached Jon’s office and gave the open door three quick raps. Jon had been staring at his computer screen, not noticing her and he jerked in surprise at the sound of her knocks.

He was wearing his glasses today, a look Sansa preferred to his contact lenses if she was being completely honest. In fact, one of her emails to Margarey had explicitly stated how she wanted him to be wearing glasses as they fucked because it was ridiculously attractive to her.

“You wanted to see me sir?” she prompted when Jon continued to stare at her for a few seconds.

His throat bobbed slightly before he nodded and cleared his throat. “Close the door please Sansa.”

She pushed it shut and then went to sit in the chair that Jon had indicated with his hand. The silence stretched on for what felt like eternity, making Sansa fidget with the edge of her skirt as she waited for him to say something.

“Um…so, luckily you didn’t send the email to anyone else, so we don’t have a disciplinary situation here.”

“Sorry?” Sansa blurted feeling herself frown in confusion. Jon stopped mid-sentence to look at her.

“The email,” he repeated slowly, looking at her over the top of his glasses. Sansa froze, the horror flowing through her as understanding dawned. And why was the look turning her on so much right now?

“About my ass,” he continued, oblivious to Sansa’s internal conflict. “And how it would look good after a spanking.”

“Oh god,” Sansa mumbled, her hands instinctively coming up to cover her face, fingers burning at the heat that radiated from her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, it was just…I shouldn’t have said it…I…”

“Not that I’d be objecting to what you’re saying here,” Jon interrupted, his words making Sansa’s fingers part so she could regard him curiously. “But maybe we could exchange numbers if you want to send me your dirty thoughts, so that nobody else gets these by mistake?”

“I’m not in trouble?” she blurted, lowering her hands.

Jon’s smirk was sinful. “Are you after a spanking too?”

She flushed and shook her head, even as she felt her thighs rub together, betraying her interest. If Jon noticed, he didn’t say anything. He merely tore a bit of paper from his notepad and scribbled down his number before sliding it across the desk.

“If you do want to do any of the stuff in your emails, I’m saying now that I’m pretty interested.”

A knock at the door prevented Sansa from replying, and she was grateful for it because she was sure she would say something stupid anyway. Stuffing the paper in her pocket, she got up and opened the door.

Theon raised his eyebrows at her, making her wonder if her arousal was so clear on her face. She hurried past him but was unable to resist looking back at Jon as she left. She felt as if she would melt into a puddle at the sultry look he was giving her.

***

It took her two days to cave in and send him a text. Just a quick message to say it was her because for all her bravado with Margaery, she didn’t actually know what she was going to say to Jon.

_Hello Sansa._

She cursed as she heard his deep voice saying her name in her head, instantly making her shift in her seat. This man was going to ruin every set of panties she owned even when he wasn’t in the same room as her. How was that fair?

_What have you been thinking about today?_

Her breath grew heavier as she read his message, her thighs rubbing together at the insinuation. It could be totally innocent, but she knew he was talking about all the dirty things she and Margaery exchanged in their emails.

She hadn’t told Margaery that she and Jon had exchanged numbers, or anything about the office meeting, but she had told Margaery that she had heard the emails were being monitored so it would be best not to exchange their dirty thoughts about Mr Snow anymore.

_About how many of my panties you’ve ruined._

No point holding back now, she thought as she hit send. Jon was clearly interested so she didn’t see the harm in having a little fun.

_I’ve been a bad boy_

Sansa moaned before she could stop herself. Too many times she had done what the men interested in her wanted her to do and for the first time, she was the one in charge. She quite liked the feeling.

_You have. I’d spank you if I were there_

_Mmm, you’re not though : (_

_And I can’t spank myself_

_So, what else would you do to me?_

Sansa licked her lips as the image of Jon tied to her bed invaded her mind. She would drive him wild with her tongue and fingers as they explored his body. She would make him beg for her to touch his cock, to take him in her mouth. She would be in total control of both of their pleasure and the thought was delicious.

_Tie you up_

_Make you beg for me_

_I’d be begging for you before you even got my hands tied sweetheart_

She giggled with pride as she read his text. But these texts were making her ridiculously horny, more than she had been in a long time. Without thinking, she stuffed her hand down her pyjama pants and started rubbing her fingers against her clit.

_I’d suck your cock until you were desperate_

_But you wouldn’t get to cum_

_Because only good boys get to cum_

She whimpered at her own bravery of the words, her fingers picking up speed as she waited for his reply. He didn’t disappoint, her phone vibrating within seconds.

_I can be a good boy baby._

_I’ll do anything you say_

Her toes were starting to curl as she shoved a hand up her pyjama top to squeeze at her breast. She wondered if she could tie Jon up and make him watch as she pleasured herself, that would make him beg for sure. But then, another wonderfully wicked image came to her.

_I’d sit on that pretty face and see if you can make me scream with your tongue_

_Just so you know, eating you out would probably be the thing that makes me cum_

A gasp caught in her throat, bleeding into a moan as her eyes fluttered shut and the image of her astride his face, hips rocking desperately against his mouth as he tried to get out of his bonds to touch her filled her brain.

The idea of him being so turned on at making her peak with his mouth that he would likely cum himself was the final catalyst she needed. Her body tightened with her pleasure, her lips parting as his name escaped her with a breathless moan.

Her phone buzzed beside her and Sansa could barely move her hand to grab it, her orgasm leaving her boneless. She smirked when Jon had text saying he had never came so hard in his life and a thrill ran through her as he sent another message.

_I might be your boss in the office baby, but you can be the boss in the bedroom anytime you like._


End file.
